


I’ll never fly alone again

by screamingsting



Series: Seeker Bumblebee AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More of a family thing with Bee Warp and TC, Secret Relationship, Seeker!Bee, Trine Bonds, family bonds, i wrote smut for this and no one can stop me, smut in later chapters maybe, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Bumblebee has fallen for a trine of Seekers, more specifically their trine leader, the chance to feel a true trine bond and family is hard to deny.His brother isn’t so keen on the thought.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t long before he found himself back in that same clearing a earth week later. His curiosity had gotten the better of him as well as his desire of flight. Optimus Prime had a strict lockdown on when and where the two seekers could fly, it wasn’t ideal but such sacrifices were needed during war. The sound of a branch snapping brought the young bots thoughts back to what he was doing, making him freeze up slightly and hide behind a tree instead of just standing in the middle of a clearing. Not too soon after he successfully hid, three Decepticon signatures entered the clearing, softly talking amongst themselves. It made sense that this was near Decepticon territory, he couldn’t imagine when he was first here of the con seekers knowing anywhere else but their own area.

“This is the third time and he’s not here, just give up already. It’s not worth it.”

He knew that voice.

“He’s a seeker like us Thundercracker.”

Starscream?

“He’s an autobot!!” Hissed the third

Cautiously the small yellow seeker crept out of his hiding spot, wings twitching slightly out of pure nervousness. His movement caught the attention of one of the trine, who started patting Starscreams shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. 

“What? What!?” Starscream turned to look at them only to freeze at the sight of the yellow mech before them, “Bumblebee?”

Bee smiled awkwardly up at the three, before being scooped up and hugged against the large red seekers cockpit.

“I knew you would come! I am so glad you took up my offer I have so much I want to ask of you- and you have so many questions too I can only imagine an-“ he paused, looking at the purple mech, “What now Skywarp?”

“I think you're scaring the poor thing.” 

Starscream quickly dropped Bee, a slightly sheepish look on his face. Bee found himself giggling, looking up at the three seekers standing above him excitedly, they seemed just as excited as he was.

"So where's your brother?" Starscream asked

"Cliff's on patrol right now…"  
"That's ok! More fun for us then!" Skywarp grinned, elbowing Starscream with a snicker

"Come on then! Lets see your Alt Mode!"

"We've never seen an Autobot jet mode!" Starscream added

Bumblebee found himself laughing at the three's eagerness, never would he have thought that a group of decepticons would be this goofy. He took a few steps away from them, watching the excitement build up in the larger seekers optics. With a small jump he transformed, changing into a small chubby round looking plane that seemed to perfectly fit the small minibot. He zoomed around the three excitedly, the feeling of wind passing his wings brought pure joy through his systems. In a quick moment Starscream was at his side fully transformed, and flipped around his small alt mode. Bee laughed as the three cons flew off, feeling the tug of adrenaline he sped after them. It wasn’t long before the three jets led him into the clouds, Skywarp and Starscream at his sides with Thundercracker a few meters away from his rear. 

“So how’s this compared to your normal flights?” Starscream yelled over the wind

“Amazing!! I’ve never been this high since I was on cybertron!!”

“You’ll have to tell me about it later!”

Bumblebee beamed at the thought of being with the seekers again, he much preferred this to anything he had done with Cliffjumper or the Autobots before. He felt like he belonged here. His good mood was quickly ended by his coms systems crackling to life, an all too familiar feeling of dread came to him.

“Bumblebee it’s Wheeljack! Prime needs you back at base! Cons have been spotted near a power plant again!”

“Be there in a jiffy!” Bee forced a perky response, something he’s had to do for cycles now

Once the line closed he sighed, causing the three to slow down a bit.

“I’m needed back at base…”

Bee felt a wave of understanding and regret hit him from the red jets EM fields, the four now descending back towards the small clearing they met at.

“That’s alright Bee!” He felt his spark swirl at the nickname, “We’ll just have to do this again!”

He landed quickly, transforming to his root mode and looked up at the three Seekers who followed suit.

“We can?”

Starscream grinned slyly, “If your up to it that is..”

Bee grinned, zipping up to his height and quickly kissing his cheek before running off, “I’ll see you around Screamer!”

Starscream had frozen in place, causing the other two to snicker at his new found predicament.

“Someone’s got a soft spot for a certain bug!” Skywarp nudged his shoulder with a playful punch

“Air commander Starscream has fallen for an autobot! Whatever will we do!”

“Oh shut up! Like you two don’t as well!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So tell me about Vos!”

Starscream blinked, shaking his helm and directing his attention from the starlit sky to the yellow minibot nestled into his side contently. A small and sincere smile tugged his lips as he stared at the small pile of mini fliers against him. Bumblebee’s red counterpart had decided to join the trine this adventure after hearing about how their first flight went and decided to curl up with his brother and not quite touch the other Seekers.

“It was a beautiful shimmering place, buildings reached high above the skyline, a truly stunning sight to see.” He sighed softly, “If you looked out a few miles before the skyline you could see all of Iacon from there, during celebrations you would have a spectacular view of all the fireworks and displays. And at night, there weren’t many bright lights on from the buildings, and the moon made the iron buildings shimmer like liquid silver…”

He was met with silence for a moment before Cliffjumper spoke softly, “That sounds amazing..”

“Once we finish this war we’ll show you.” Skywarp muttered, his legs sprawled across the red jets lap

“If this war ever ends…” Hummed Thundercracker from his spot leaning against Starscream

Bee smiled softly, “It will, eventually…” He soon found his way into the combined lap of Starscream and Skywarp, “And we won’t have to worry about sides an’ stuff..!”

The Seeker chuckled at the young bots certainty and placed a servo between his horns, earning a grin in return. Soon Bumblebee found himself cockpit to cockpit with the air commander, optics flickering offline as his arms loosely wrapped around his waist. They were the only two still managing to stay awake now, the full moon glistening off of them from their spot on a cliff side. He heard the seeker mutter something to him right as he finally fell into recharge, he would have to ask what was said later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright light filled Thundercrackers optics as they slowly onlined, making him blink and focus his vision before he could properly see. The sun was fully in the sky, about mid day, realization struck him painfully. His frame creaked as he sat up, looking over to Starscream and his minibot pile, Bumblebee sprawled on his front and Cliffjumper curled up into his side and healm on his thighs, then down at Skywarp who seemed to manage to take up the most space, his head was placed in Thundercrackers lap while his arms were laid out to his sides sporadically and his legs were toppled over their trine leaders. It admittedly made him smile softly at the sight, but he quickly shook the thought out of his processor and begun his normal routine of waking the purple jet up. 

It was probably the best sleep any of them had, since the trine came to earth, Starscream would sleep in separate chambers then the other two, due to Megatron deciding that while on earth they would be separated by rank with resources so low. It made no sense in any way shape or form, even Soundwave would admit the logic was flawed, but no one would argue. Thundercracker could only assume how it was for the two Autobot Seekers being the only two of their kind. He quickly returned his attention to the now loudly inventing mech in his lap, patting the top of his helm and forehelm, earning an annoyed click from his voice box resetting and onlining.

“Come on Skywarp wake up.”

“Five more clicks TC…” Skywarp groaned, swatting his servo away limply

Thundercracker chuckled, rubbing his other servo against his shoulder, “It’s past noon Warpy.”

“What!?” The purple seeker sat up quickly, optics sputtering online, “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner!?”

“I just woke up myself.” He huffed, “We’re the only ones awake anyway.”

Skywarps optics darkened slightly, a small smirk crept onto his faceplates. Thundercracker stared at him coldly.

“No. Skywarp we are not doing anything like that.”

“Aw come on TC! No ones awake yet! No one will know!!” Skywarp pouted

“Starscream will know through the bond.”

There was silence for a moment, “Frag.”

Thundercracker chuckled and leaned over to kiss the mechs cheek, earning small squeak from his counterpart.

“You know you should really check if people are awake before you make comments like that.”

The two jumped and turned at the other three Seekers who were now online, the two Minibots giggling at them and a knowing look from the trine leader.

“Starscream- OW!” Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm, shooting a glare at the red con that just smacked him

“It’s a good thing your awake. Look at the time.” 

Bumblebee looked up at the sun, optics widening and leaping up, “SLAG! It’s noon!! Cliff we gotta go Prowl is going to kill us!!”

Cliffjumper nodded and stumbled to his pedes, the two earning confused looks from the others by them.

“Why don’t you just say you were out for a morning flight-” Thundercracker started

“-And day you lost track of time?” Skywarp added

“We’re not aloud to fly unless on a mission! Draws too much attention to us! And humans may think we’re, well, cons! Shoot us down!” Cliffjumper said hurriedly, his wings flittering anxiously

The Decepticon trine frowned, none of them liking the sound of these limitations, Bumblebee noticed and sent a worried look before running over and hugging them.

“We’ll find time to see you all again! Promise!”

And with that the two flew off. Starscream watched for a moment before turning to the other two.

“We’ve got to do something.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Please Prowl can I go out just for a small flight??”

“No Bumblebee you heard what Prime said, after the stunt you pulled yesterday no flying for a week.” Prowl sighed

Bee huffed and harshly dropped the cleaning tool he held, “It's not fair we just wanted to take a long flight! No human would see us at night!! Our wings get cramped you know that!”

He earned a sympathetic look before being pat on the helm, “Get back to work and I’ll try and see if Prime would let you fly around the mountain once this week.”

Bumblebee muttered under his breath and swatted the rollers hand away, picking up the mop and sending a small glare at the large mechs direction.

'You need to lighten up.'

'You dont seem to care that were being punished.' Bee turned to look at his twin

Cliffjumper frowned, 'We were out all night and most of the day with Cons! We deserved to be punished.'

The small seeker grunted in disagreement, 'They don't know that.'

'Still.' Cliff sighed, "I need to talk to you about something anyway."

Bee blinked surprised the conversation was no longer so private, "What about?"

"Im… Im going to change my alt mode."

"Really? To what a different small fighter jet?"

"No, I'm going to become a grounder." Cliffjumper glanced at his pedes, "Im breaking our trine bond."

Bumblebee stared at him in shock and betrayal, "You… you cant be serious…"

"What choice do we have??"

"We?!"

"I want you to switch with me. We cant be part of the team like this any longer! Were a liability! Wheeljack and Ratchet think that they have a way for us to change, I want you to do this with me, we'll be happier this way!" Cliffjumper pleaded

"Well Im sorry but I do actually like being a seeker and being bonded!" Bee hissed, "I'm not changing my frame."

"Bee… Im going to do this even if you wont do this with me."

Horror filled his circuits, "So your just going to abandon me is that it?! Make me more alone then we already are?!"

Cliffjumper looked away, "Im sorry, this is for the best."

Lubricants pricked at the corner of his optics as he backed away from the red mech, letting the mop clatter to the floor. He felt optics on him, making the room feel small and claustrophobic, his wings twitched anxiously as he quickly darted out of the Ark, ignoring the shouts of various mechs trying to stop him from leaving, to see if the young flyer was alright. Transforming he jetted into the sky, flying as fast as he could to just get away from his supposed team. His brother who now didnt want to be with him, his leader who was like a sire to him, it didnt matter, all he wanted to be as free as he was back on Cybertron.

He soon found his way back to the spot he would go to meet with the Decepticon trine, feeling that it was the only place he felt safe and truly away from it all. He landed and shuffled his way to the edge of the clearing, leaning up against one of the large trees and curling into himself, helm resting on his knees. The lubricant building up finally began to stream down his facial plates, making his frame shudder with each pained vent. Time seemed to slow to an almost agonizing rate, making the pain of losing his brother more real each klick.

"Bumblebee…?"

His optics onlined, red eyes glowed in the dark, illuminating some of the area. He blinked in confusion, when had it become night?

"Wha…?"

"Are you alright…?"

"Starscream..?" Bee's voice box scratched out, causing him to wince slightly from the pain

The mech in question quickly pulled the small bot into his own frame, holding him close and protectively, "What happened..? Why are you out here all alone??"

He searched his memory files for why exactly he was out here, only bringing more lubricant to run down his face plates as the words of his brother crept back to him. His venting hiccuped, earning his frame to be moved closer to the Air Commander's own. His wings pressed tightly against his spinal strut as he curled into the warm frame and listening to the calming and familiar spark behind the seekers cockpit.

"Cliff… he…" Bee bit back a choked vent, "He abandoned me…."

Starscream stiffened, his optics widening, "Oh Bee…"

"I dont have anywhere to go…" His voice was small and quiet

The con's optics studied the small frame that clutched to him, his spark swirling with pity, "The Autobots…?"

"They dont want me. They dont need me." Bumblebee spat weakly

"I see…"

"Please Starscream… take me away from it all… I wanna be with you…" He spoke meekly, blue optics shining up at him desperately

Starscream stared into those baby blue eyes softly, running through different possibilities and ways he could help the mini bot, his processor went blank as he felt the smaller seekers servos place themselves on the side of his helm, longing eyes that begged for freedom dimmed.

"Please… I want this… I want you…"

Then his lips met Bees.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee's optics stared at Starscreams, bright and uncertain. Once he noticed the small smirk spread across the red seekers faceplates making his own flush blue and he giggled, resting his forehelm on the jets cockpit.

“This night has just been completely insane…” he sighed, smile falling

Starscream smiled softly and nodded, “I’m sorry this life has been hard on you my little Bee…”

Bee gave a weak laugh, “Yeah… you could say that…”

He made a startled beep as he felt the large con pick him up, his wings flaring in disapproval. 

“Hold on tight little one.”

“What do you-“ 

He suddenly felt his plating press flat against himself as the con took off at high speeds into the sky, he let out a startled scream, not used to flying this high or at these speeds. His arms wrapped around Starscreams neck cables tightly, his optics shut tightly and his face pressed against the nape of the seekers neck. After a moment the movement stilled to a peaceful hover, the mini bots optics slowly opening one at a time peeking over his own shoulder to look at the distant ground with a small tingle of fear at just far up they truest were.

“Turn on your thrusters…”

“What!? Why!?” Bee squawked

“I’m not carrying you all the way to the base! You gotta fly this high eventually!” Starscream huffed out in annoyance

With an anxious vent, the small seeker activated his jets and cautiously pushed away from the Seekers frame, his hands intertwined with the others as his only other support of something solid to hold onto. 

"See? Not bad at all! Come on transform and follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landing outside the sea was a surprise to the Bot, not sure what he was expecting but it definitely was not this.

"Your base is in the sea?"

Starsceam glanced at him, nodding, "There are plans to at least bring it to land one day. Come on we're almost at the entrance."

"We are??" Bee blinked, "But it's just water, I mean I know we had to swim on a stealth mission a few decacycles ago but- were not going to actually _swim_ are we?? I didn't realize it was actually in the ocean!"

Starscream chuckled, "Dont worry Bumblebee, there's a land bridge."

"A wh-"

Before he could even speak a tower rose up and extend a bridge towards the edge of the sea where the two mechs stood, three figures were raised onto the top of the tower, not seeming to have noticed flight modes now approaching them until Starscream cleared his throat.

"Shockwave, Thundercracker, Reflector."

"Commander Starscream- an Autobot?!" Reflector's optics widened and they pointed at the small seeker next to him

Thundercracker stared in shock while Soundwave glared at the two, Ravage ejecting from his chest and growling at the minibot. Bumblebee's vents hitched and he quickly hid behind the large con next to him, his wings laying flat against his back in fear.

"Relax. He's with us."

"Bumblebe… what happened…?" Thundercracker quickly pushed his way to the two, worry filling his voice

Shakily the yellow mech crept away from Starscreams safety and towards the only other mech he could trust at the moment, thinking back however to earlier that night made coolent form at the corner of his optics. The other three cons froze in surprise at the sight while Starscream only put his server on the mechs shoulder plating, coolent running down the mini's faceplates.

"Th… They kicked me out…" He choked out, "I-I mean Cliff did he… he's breaking the bond I.."

Thundercracker quickly shushed him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the small seeker whimper into his cockpit. Soundwave sighed, shaking his helm clearly unhappy with the situation but also feeling obvious pity for the Autobot.

"Autobot: Briefed in morning."

Starscream nodded as he and his trinemate led the small seeker inside the base. The ride down was quiet save for the quick vents from Bumblebee attempting to calm himself and not looking like a complete mess. Once the three entered, all optics were on him, some in shock or anger and some even in confusion as to why an Autobot, no less a minibot, was now in the Decepticon base. Ignoring the stares Starscream ushered him through a hall and into a habsuite, taking a look around it wasnt hard to realize it was the red seekers personal hab. The urge for recharge hit Bee like a sledge hammer and he rubbed his sore optics silently, stumbling over to the large berth that thankfully could accommodate for his wings. Starscream sat on it and gently caught the small mech that fell onto the berth, laying him against his side and smiling sadly at the sight of the yellow flier nuzzling into him as recharge overtook his systems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Systems Online**

**Warning: Spark Energy Surge. Stasis Lock Risk. 002 600 000 Spark Bond Missing.**

**Critical Core Meltdown Imminent. Medical Aid Necessary. Return To Recharge Immediately.**

Bumblebee shot up with a sharp gasp, coolent flowing down his faceplates as warnings blared in his processor, blocking his vision with red alerts. His chest ached and constricted on itself as he doubled over in pain, holding his chestplates tightly to try and ease the pain. He let out a sharp wail that echoed through the base, startling everyone awake. Starscream bolted up and quickly pulled the mini bot into him, optics wide with horror.

"BUMBLEBEE?!"

"H-He's done it…! He broke the bond…!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I almost cried writing the end if you cried thanks for crying with me this hurt me to write :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait depressions hit me hard this past month!
> 
> Also I sketched out how Bee looks in this!  
> https://screamingsting.tumblr.com/post/187254493869/finally-got-his-design-down-for-this-au-on-earth

Panic filled the Decepticon base as the minibot sobbed and let out small pained screams every so often. It had been a very long time since anyone in the base had heard a seeker suffer from a trine break, and most had been due to battle and a sharp pain would last for a decacycle, mutual trine breaks were more severe and the mechs had to be under medical care for a few cycles before they had the strength to keep operating smoothly. But ones that involved unwilling trinemates or were forced to separate medically, often lead to stasis lock or death. Everyone had either heard of or seen the two autobot mini seekers, and once the Air Commander brought in a clearly worn out and stressed seeker without his trinemate they all worried the mech had lost them in some way. When the screams started their fears were confirmed and worse then they thought all at once.

Once everyone had realized what caused the painful cries Megatron ordered the medbay to be cleared and prepped for saving the young seekers spark as he once again cursed the Autobots and Primus himself. A quick order for Hook, Soundwave and a call to Cybertron to gain Shockwaves assistance as well set everything in motion very quickly much to Megatrons pleasure. In less than a jorn the three medical technicians were in the medbay setting up the space when Starscream and his trine burst into the room with a barely online minibot in his arms.

Soundwave silently took the mech out of Star's grasp and started to work on keeping the bot alive, not seeming to care of the audience with them.

"What happened?"  
His optics never left Bumblebees frame as he took a moment to even realise the war lord was standing next to him, "He.. uh… Sorry what..?"

Megatron sighed, his face unreadable but his optics shone with worry, "What happened to the Autobot Starscream?"

Starscream blinked and forced himself to lock eye contact with the silver mech, "Uh.. His trinemate tried to force him to take a grounder alt mode and break their trine bond. The Autobots never had any other fliers and put them in situations unbearable for a seeker. His trinemate went through the procedure without him," his voice was barely a whisper, filled with worry and fear.

The silver con hissed in distaste, "And he ran here for help I assume?"

Starscream could only nod, his attention drawn back to the minibot laying in a light stasis lock.

"Autobots. The slag is wrong with them. This is one of the reasons why we started this pit of a war, those pessimistic uncaring fraggers."

Starscream tuned out the rest of Megatrons rant, he would hear it anytime they lost a battle and lost members of their group or the warlord felt like ranting about the Autobots, more specifically their prime.

"Lord Megatron."

"Yes what is it Shockwave?"

The scientist turned away from the monitors to look at the leader and Air Commander, "The Autobot will be online in two jools, all repairs and stablitations have been completed." 

“Excellent. Starscream, a word.”

“Of course my Lord…”

Tearing his optics from the small seeker he followed the warlord out of the room.

“How did you find him? More importantly why wasn’t he put in the brig Starscream?” 

Star blinked at the two questions, optics focusing on the silver mech before him. “I found him in the woods during my patrol, I thought he was offline at first and went to investigate, the Autobots do not normally leave their own members out to die from what I’ve seen. As for that little detail of him not being in the brig it was as simple as my seeker coding taking control.”

Megatron nodded, “I see. Well it was smart of you to bring him here. Good work Starscream.”

His wings flicked up in agitation, “You are not going to use him as leverage are you?”

“Primus no.” The warlord scoffed, “But that doesn’t mean I will not take him into our side.”

Starscream snarled before his attention was snapped away by the sound of the very mini bot struggling and yelling at the two cons working on him. Before he could snap at the Decepticon leader he hurried back into the room, watching Soundwave and Shockwave struggle to keep the small seeker pinned to the medical slab.

“Let me go!! I need to find him!!”

“Autobot. Desist.”

“Soundwave let him go!!” Starscream hissed from the doorway

The room froze for a moment, optics boring into him. Bumblebee used this opportunity to leap out of the tape decks grasp, running to the one thing his clouded mind could recognize as safety, and into the large seekers cockpit, his wings pressing flat against his back as his arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

“What did you do?!” His grip tightened protectively around the small chirping seeker

“Forced bond breaks can cause severe cases of paranoia and glitched processors for those who survive. The Autobot is confused, only knowing that his trine mate and twins spark is missing and will most likely go look for him.” Shockwave sighed as he helped Soundwave stand once more

Star looked down sadly at the shaking and frantic chirping frame clinging to him, not knowing how to help him.

“I will take him to the seeker habsuites, being with others of his mind will help whatever is happening with him.”

Not listening to the angered protests of the others he grabbed Bumblebees servo and dragged him to his own trines quarters. As they walked the mini bot seemed to relax slightly each step they took, looking around curiously with dazed optics. He tried to ignore the pained look behind them. The door to his trines habsuite was a few feet away when the sudden appearance of Skywarp appeared in front of the two and teleported inside. Bee clutched himself to his arm fearfully, softly clicking to himself as he stared around the room.

“Is he ok?” Thundercracker asked, carefully moving towards them

Starscream sighed, “No… he’s looking for his brother… apparently when these things happen mechs get confused.”

“So he thinks his brother is separated from him and doesn’t understand why..?”

He nodded, pinching his nose ridge, “That’s what Shockwave said..”

Thundercracker kneeled in front of the mini bot and gently grasped his chin, lifting his head up to meet his own optics. The small seeker clicked at him softly before letting the large blue jet pull him into a loose hug.

“Don’t worry Screamer, we’ll help him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee woke up cycles later, finding himself in the comfort of soft blankets and large fluffy pillows. Smiling softly he nestled deeper into them, his wings flaying out happily from the comfort the berth brought him. He tensed, wondering why his berth was suddenly so comfortable and large, he had a normal berth like all the others on the Ark. Onlining his optics he stared at unfamiliar purple walls, his wings pressing against his back fearfully as someone shuffled in the berth next to him.

“Cliff…?”

Peeking his helm over the mound of pillows he came face to face with the pitch black faceplates and crimson optics of Skywarp. He screamed and jolted back into another frame he hadn’t noticed belonging to Thundercracker.

“Woah! Easy there!” Skywarps arm jolted out and caught him before he could crash into the now awake seeker behind him

“What’s going on? Why am I here??” He gasped, optics narrowing accusingly, “Did you kidnap me!?”

“What no… Starscream brought you here..” Thundercracker mumbled, sitting up

“Starscream…? Why…? Where’s-? Oh… right..”

The two seekers glanced at each other before Skywarp pulled the mini bot into his lap and held him close, leaning on his trine member. Bee squeaked but instantly relaxed into the warm frames, feeling suddenly at home.

“You gunna go back?” Sky asked

“How can I! They probably hate me! I left! Cliffs probably making it all about him!” He vented, “At least here I’m with my own kind…”

“I’m sure Starscream will be happy to hear that your staying.” 

“That mech doesn’t stop talking about you I swear.” Skywarp shook his head with a smile

Bee smiled, faceplates heating slightly, “How many know I’m here..?”

“Oh everyone knows! Especially last night with the screaming and the chaos and Shockwave having to come.”

Bee hid his face in his servos as Skywarp went on about all the commotion from his bond break until he heard a clank and a soft ‘ow’ from the purple seeker behind him.

"Does Megatron know?"

"He does." Thundercracker muttered

Bumblebee's tanks flipped uneasily, he wasn't sure he would survive stepping out of the two's quarters.

“I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” The larger blue seeker smiled reassuringly 

“You really think so?”

“Everyone finds a way to here, the war was started for a reason after all.”

Bee nodded, looking at his servos. “I can find out why I came out as a seeker on the assembly line here right?”

“Probably, I bet Soundwave or Shockwave would know! Why don’t you go and ask them before that one eyed freak leaves for cybertron?” Warp grinned, leaning back against the berth

Thinking about it the idea made sense, he nodded and slipped off the berth and made his way towards the door.

“Want us to come with you?” Thundercracker gently asked

“N-no it’s ok, I can do this…” Bee put his servos up and smiled nervously

“Alright well, here’s our private com links so if you need help you can just let one of us know. The two mechs are probably in the control room which is the main room in the ship.”

“Thank you.”

With a quick glance back at the two seekers watching him, he left the room and entered the hall. When the door closed behind him, he let out a soft vent, glancing down the hall towards the route to the control room. Beginning his walk he thought about his decisions on staying or leaving, on the one hand he could be with his own kind and being free to fly and learn about everything he didn’t know. On the other hand if he went back to the Autobots he would be miserable and completely alone and with no one there to understand him. He vented and paused in his tracks, his servo gripping his insignia before he tore it off, staring at the carved face in crimson painted metal.

“How can I stay with mechs who don’t even care…?”

He vented softly and stared a moment longer before closing his optics and placing the symbol back in place. The rest of the way wasn’t very long and he made it there surprisingly fast for only being in the Decepticon base once. 

He noticed the two mechs he wanted to talk to were by Megatron's side in the middle of a conversation, once the three noticed his presence they turned to him only to stare in surprise at his appearance.

“Your… awake.” The warlord finally broke the silence

“Uh yeah I am..” Bee quickly realized he hadn’t thought about what he would say once he got there

"Is there something you need?"

"Yeah.. uh Thundercracker and Skywarp said that Shockwave and Soundwave could help me find out why I'm a seeker…" He shuffled on his pedes, "The Autobots never told me anything about my creation other then being forged…”

He noticed the glance between the two commanders before meeting the optics of Megatron.

“I will allow this. You are welcome in our ranks Scout when you are ready. You will require immediate training and to find yourself a new trine to ensure cohesion in our troops. Soundwave, Shockwave, take our guest somewhere where you can study him.”

“Uh sir…?” The words felt strange to him, “Is it required for me to wear my Autobrand until then…?”

Megatron frowned in thought, “If you wish to keep it on till then you are welcome to, everyone here knows you are to be treated as one of our own.”

Bee shook his head, taking his old insignia off and handing it to the warlord, “I don’t want it anymore.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dense chapter!! Headcanons galore!! If ya don’t like world building uh to bad cuz this is all important to the story ;P

Soundwave was meticulous while hooking up the young seeker to the monitors in Shockwaves lab, each of his medical ports had been hooked into and his spark was currently being monitored on a separate screen. His blue optics darted around the walls curiously, it had been a while since he had stepped foot onto Cybertron and he had never been in con territory then. His pedes swung loosely above the floor from the medical slab as he waited for the two mechs to finish setting up and running tests on him, it must have been a wonderful opportunity to research his systems now that he was the only mini bot seeker.

“Will you please sit still.”

Bee ducked his helm and stopped his legs, avoiding the angry glint from the yellow optic.

“Auto- Bumblebee: healthy.”

He looked up at the tape deck in mild surprise, smiling softly, “Thanks. I mean uh for saving my life..”

The two cons glanced at each other before Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement.

“Tell me Bumblebee, what do you remember coming online to?”

Bumblebee blinked, staring at Shockwave before looking down at his pedes, the memory was always hard for him to look back at.

His optics onlined to the sound of gun fire, his wide blue eyes adjusting to the world around him for the first time, it was bright and jarring and he had to cycle his optics a few times before he could see anything more than blurry shapes. His twin stirred beside him, he only noticed due to the pull on his spark towards the red flyer besides him. A loud bang and bright flash sent the two stumbling back, the hotspot shaking violently as the gunfire increased and came closer to the small outpost. The red mech chirped at him in fear, unsure of what was happening, Bee huddled close to him as the sounds drew louder. Strange voices came from outside the building with unknown sounds and words. The door blew open, the two minis scrambling to hide behind anything larger than themselves that they could find.

“Optimus in here!”

Two mechs ran inside, large and bulky. One white with reds and greens and a strange round helm and the other red and blue. His twin chirped distrustingly, wings fluttering at the sight of non flight modes near them. Curiosity got the better of him as the two mechs regrouped in the main room, his helm peaked out from behind his hiding spot, earning a good look at the area and bots in front of him now that his optics had fully adjusted. The two were busy working on strange objects in their servos, placing small glowing beads into the item, the round helmed mech looked up at the sound of Bee accidentally shifting the boxes forward slightly while leaning on them, looking over and making optic contact.

"Prime look! A minibot!"

Chirping in fear he ducked back down, hiding once again from the strangers in the facility.

"Hey no its ok. I won't hurt you little fella."

Beeping nervously he slowly stepped out of his hiding place wings fluttering and pressed close behind him, he flinched when a loud explosion rattled the building again. 

“Optimus are you seeing this…?”

“I am Wheeljack… have you seen anything like this?”

“No never! There’s never been an Autobot seeker let alone one that’s a mini bot! This is an extraordinary find!”

Bee stared in confusion, wings twitching faster as a lick of panic filled his systems, what were these strange mechs planning on doing to him now that they found him? Was his brother safe? His thoughts were interrupted as the white mech began to reach for him, making him jump up into the air in fear and his red counterpart leaping out from his hiding spot with a hiss and pushing himself in front of the yellow seeker.

“It’s ok, we are not here to harm you both. We wish to protect you and get you back to the city where there is no war.”

The two hovering seekers glanced at each other, clicking and chirping over what they had heard. Of course they didn’t understand what was being said, they didn’t have a language chip properly installed, but the word ‘home’ stood out to them. It sounded safe. Bee was the first to cautiously approach the two and land in front of them, tilting his head as he looked over them properly, his brother joining his side.

“Bumblebee?”

Bee shook his head and cleared his thoughts, optics cycling online as he looked at the two cons before him, “Sorry uh… Cliff and I were made from a hot spot twenty miles out from the center of Iacon city in the middle of a war zone… we had damaged language and speech chips and could only speak in vosian or over our bond link. Prime and Wheeljack found us and took us back to Autobot City where we were repaired and trained by Prowl and Jazz.”

Soundwave nodded, going back to the computer and looking through the data files and memory banks uploaded to it.

“Hot Spot located: outskirts of Iacon. Opened: last recorded before cooling.”

“It seems you are and Cliffjumper were the last Cybertronians to be forged.” Shockwave muttered, “What else so you remember?”

He shrugged, “They didn’t like something in our files, when Ratchet was repairing our systems. But they never told us.”

“Try to find that bit of code. If the Autobots are hiding something we must find out immediately.”

Bee watched curiously as the two sorted through various codes and files, wondering and hoping that they could find out whatever it was that made him the way he was. His optics brightened when the two mechs stopped on a bit of code.

“I don’t believe it…”

“What is it??”

Shockwave looked back at the mini bot, his optic bright and somehow startled, “You were supposed to be made for the Decepticons.”

“I… what..?”

“Your frame, it was made as an experiment, small flight models that would be used for stealth missions. It appears that when the outpost and project shut down that the hotspot sent out you and your brothers sparks these frames were the only ones that could accept a spark.”

“Does… does that mean I’m not meant to be a mini bot..?”

Shockwave shook his head and pointed at the monitor displaying his spark readings, “No. Your spark is of a mini bot. You are a Seeker only because of the frame available.”

Bee stared in shock, slight horror and utter betrayal. He had known there was something different about him being a seeker on top of being a mini bot but this seemed like information he should have known once he learned how to understand his friends and mechs he considered family. He looked down at his pedes for a tense moment, before disconnecting himself from the monitors, much to the disbelief of the two cons next to him.

“Thanks.. for telling me…”

Before either mech could answer the small seeker quickly exited the lab and down the hall to the space bridge, traveling back to the Nemesis. Once the door opened he was greeted by the red chassis of Starscream, an excited smile plastered on his faceplates.

“How’d it go? Did you find out anything?”

Bee didn’t meet his gaze, looking to the side with a distant stare, “Yeah… I’m going for a flight.”

Star blinked, a concerned look to his optics, “Is everything alright?”

Bumblebee didn’t answer, scooting past him and running out of the ship. Transforming he flew out of the bridge and off towards his small clearing, he needed to talk to someone, someone he knew and was close to, someone he could trust.

‘Hello? Bumblebee is that you??’

‘Ratchet… I need someone to talk to… can you meet me at this location…?’

There was a pause.

‘Of course I can. Prime and I-‘

‘No! No… I can’t trust anyone else right now…’

‘... Alright.’


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet had sped faster then he would normally go on an urgent mission that night, he was in so much of a rush to get to the clearing the small seeker asked to meet him in he stumbled as he transformed back to his pedes. The clearing itself was empty, silent save for the trees blowing in the wind, the only sign of life was the footprints on the ground that led the medic into the woods towards the cliff side. There the mini bot sat, legs dangling off the edge, his drooped wings fluttering slowly.

“I know about my coding.” Bee spoke after a moment of silence between the two, “Soundwave found out.”

Ratchet vented, sitting next to the smaller mech, “I had wanted to tell you. Prime said it wouldn’t be a good idea. He didn’t think you would want that sort of thing on your mind.”

Bumblebee didn’t look at him, instead he watched the skyline ahead of them.

“You’ve been with the cons this whole time?”

“They saved my life Ratchet… I would have died in this clearing if Star didn’t find me…” his voice was barely above a whisper, “Why did you let him do it…?”

The look of utter betrayal in his optics caused the medics spark to lurch with guilt, “When you mean you would have died…”

“You don’t know much about seekers do you.”

“For as long as I’ve been alive Bumblebee I have not had the luxury of knowing how the specifics of a seeker work. Trine bonds are not something I know about.”

Bee looked at him, “He forced the bond to break. I don’t have a trine or a spark bond… I almost died Ratch… like for real this time and not just in battle… if it weren’t for the cons I…”

Ratchet gave a sad look, putting his servo on his shoulder gently, “If I had known I wouldn’t have allowed the procedure. But it seems like you didn’t know until it was too late.” He hesitated before continuing, “Everyone’s worried about you. Jazz wanted to get a search party together as soon as you didn’t come back.”

“And Cliff..?”

“Cliffjumper well… I don’t think he’s taking it well. He’s closed off in his room spare for missions Prime sends him on. He told me he didn’t want for the break to happen more so that it was necessary for his well being.”

“Fragger probably is putting up a front. He blocked me as soon as he told me he was changing his alt mode.”

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. “No matter what Cliffjumper thinks or thought, the point is we miss you Bumblebee. We want you to come home.”

Bee stiffened, vents hitching as his wings trembled in anger and regret, “That’s not my home anymore Ratch…”

The medic shot him a somber look, “Come back with me Bee. If you won’t stay you can at least say goodbye properly.”

He looked at the ambulance in surprise and earned a gruff laugh, “Don’t look so shocked kid, you know I have your back, so does Prime and everyone else.”

“Your just saying that to make me feel better.”

The serious glare the CMO gave made him shut his mouth and sigh, “You know I think of you and Prime as if you were my creators… but… that still doesn’t change that you lied to me about why I was forged and have basically treated me as if I was just a mini bot and not a seeker too.”

“Bumblebee look, no matter what happened, or how it happened, you should still say goodbye properly.”

Bee watched the medic stand sadly, “Ok… I’ll go… but I’m not staying.”

“Thank you…”

He jumped up and transformed into his jet mode, following the ambulance from above. The path to the Ark was still etched into his processor in a way he didn’t exactly like but didn’t mind at the same time. It was a short trip nonetheless but it had felt like it had taken vorns to get there, his processor was racing and he could feel all kinds of negative emotions tugging at his spark. At the entrance of the glistening ship he spotted familiar color schemed mechs waiting outside that made his takes flip uneasily, he had a feeling Ratchet would have told Optimus at least about his impromptu meeting with the little seeker but not the whole Ark crew. Waiting for him was the leader himself, Skyfire, Prowl, Jazz and all of the mini bots. He landed slowly transforming quicker than he would have liked and tried his best to ignore the excited looks from his old crew mates.

“I told you he’d come back! Didn’t I tell you? I knew you’d come back you always come back! You-“ Huffer quieted when he realized he was his missing autobrand

The Autobots stared at him, confusion clear on their faceplates. He tried not to let it bother him and hiked his wings up in a show of confidence and dismissal, something the air commander had shown him to do in their earlier meetings and walked straight past them to the Prime himself.

“Optimus. I have come to renounce myself from the Autobot cause. My place is clearly not welcome here.”

A scoffed laugh startled the whole group.

“Come on Bee, this is some kind of joke right? You aren’t seriously joining the Cons to be with some pompous seeker are ya?” Cliffjumper crossed his arms with an amused smirk

Bees wings flared defensively, “Well I-“

Cliff reached for him, “I bet a nice Energon cube and some time with the others will help ya feel better”

The yellow seeker jumped back, wings flaring out aggressively as he hissed at the red roller, the other minibots backing up, all except Cliff.

“Come on Bee your being ridiculous-“

“Stay away from me!!” Bee pointed his nullrays at the mech and fired, missing and hitting the ground behind him. The side of his helm sizzled from the ray grazing him, wide optics staring at the small seeker before the red mech pulled his own weapon, a small ray gun at him.

Slowly the other minis followed suit, weapons trained on the young seeker. His wings fluttered anxiously as he pointed his nullrays at the whole group, backing away with panic filled optics. The sound of jets above them made everyone pause before the Decepticon Air Command landed in front of the small seeker, weapons online and aimed at all of the Autobots. Bee gasped and quickly ran behind Starscream and grabbed onto his leg, hiding behind it while peeking out at his old team.

“You alright Bee?” Thundercracker murmured from his right

With a small nuzzle against the leaders leg he nodded, “I’m ok… they didn’t hurt me…”

He ignored the hate filled glare from the former mini seeker as he was carefully picked up and held protectively against the red seekers cockpit, his wings laying flat against his back as he curled up in his arms.

“If I find out a single cog is out of place I will single handedly rip down the Autobots one by one starting with you.” Starscream hissed at Cliffjumper who was still glaring at the trine

Before any of the Autobots could react the four jetted into the sky transforming and quickly making their way back to the Nemesis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO PASTEL MADE SOME REALLY CUTE ART OF MY LIL BABY GO LOOK PLEASE ITS WONDERFUL https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/post/189933353158/listen-screamingsting-s-seeker-bumblebee-is-the

“I was thinking a nice yellow.”

“Warp… I’m already yellow… yellow optics would just make me look over confident with myself or something. Or like I’m obsessed with the color.”

The four sat in a corner of the rec room as soon as they were settled back in the Nemesis and Star had made sure Bumblebee was completely fine and unharmed, enjoying some Energon and eachothers company.

“I don’t see why he can’t just have red optics like the rest of us.” Thundercracker drones as he sipped his cube

“Cuz your no fun! Reds so boring. We need virarity in here! Look at them all TC, all red optics! Save for a few yellow ones but still!”

Bee rolled his optics and snuggled into Starscreams side, the larger seekers arm resting around his shoulders squeezed him lightly in response, “I dunno I may just keep my optics as they are…”

“I do like your blue optics..” Star hummed in agreement, making the younger mech flush

“No no he can’t have blue optics that’s an Autobot color!”

“I’m blue, Star has blue on him. Soundwaves a dark blue. Ion Storms blue. Dirge is also a dark blue.”

“Ok ok I get it we have blue seekers! But we’re talking about optic colors here not paint jobs!” Skywarp whined

“Alright alright you two I’ll try red. And if it doesn’t look right I’ll see what else I can do.” Bee laughed

Thundercracker smiled at him, “Go on and try them out.”

Bee grinned at the blue seeker before shutting his optics off and focusing on stifling through the files for optic colors and all the coding involved, it was a tactic he learned from Jazz for covert missions. When his optics onlined again they slowly gained color, turning a bright crimson.

“Well…? How do they look..?”

“Oh Primus shoot me dead now…” Skywarp whispered before being elbowed

“Does it look bad??” The miniseeker squeaked nervously

“No!! Your adorable!!” He covered his helm to avoid being hit again

“Skywarps right, you are very cute.” 

Starscream hummed in agreement, staring down at him with a calm loving look making the small seeker blush darkly.

“Now all that’s left is the trine and the brand and you’ll be a true Decepticon seeker.” He purred

“Do you think Megatron already has a pair in mind for me?”

“Maybe, we’ll have to see.” Thundercracker muttered

Starscream scoffed, “I don’t see why we can’t just bring you into our trine.”

“Well why not? Didn’t you say that trines can be larger than three?”

“Well… yes they can be, but it was something back before the war, Vosian elites could be made up of five to six seeker trine groups. But once the war started it became more coordinated and smarter to trine in the more common trine grouping of three.”

Bee pouted, “But I'd rather be trined with you.”

Starscream smiled and kissed the top of the minis head, “So would I.”

The group was startled as the ships com system buzzed to life, Megatrons voice carrying through the room.

“Decepticons, report to the bridge immediately for new recruitment placing.”

“That was fast.”

Bumblebee only smiled, “I talked to Megatron privately once we got back over coms, I’m now an official con like you guys.”

The news seemed to freeze the Air Command before Skywarp dragged Bee out of the booth and towards the hall.

“Well then what are we waiting for! Let’s go get that badge!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The badges itched against his wings, making them twitch irritatedly. They were in an awkward spot so he couldn’t even scratch at them for a small amount of relief. Star smiled softly and gently pat the small seekers back in a subtle show of comfort that Bee appreciated immensely, wings sagging as he leaned into the touch. The four were standing next to Megatron in front of all the Decepticons, the attention was of course nice but after a while the stares from other cons made the miniseeker squirm. Glancing up at the seekers behind him he earned a small smile from Thundercracker, his frame relaxing slightly.

“Tomorrow we will raid an oil factory for an energon supply. Do not be late.”

“Megatron if I could have a word.”

“Yes Starscream what is it?” Megatron looked over

“I would like to request that Bumblebee be brought into my trine.”

The now five mechs went silent, all optics on Starscream.

“Your joking, right?”

The hopeful look from the small seeker had told the warlord otherwise but he found this unbelievable.

“I don’t joke around Megatron.” Star hissed wings flaring defensively

He sighed, shaking his helm, "Fine. I dont have the time or patience to stop you. Do what you want but this better not affect your skills on the battlefield."

As soon as he left Skywarp grinned and picked up the small flyer and spun him around. Bumblebee's started scream turned into laughter as he was twirled around before Skywarp brought him against his own cockpit and started covering the mini seekers faceplates with kisses.

"Warp!!" Bee giggled, gently pushing the larger mechs helm away

"Welcome to the trine Bee~" Skywarp purred

"Let the mini go Warp, he's not fully a trine member yet." TC chuckled, taking the smaller of the four and setting him on his pedes

"What does it take for me to get into the trine bond?"

The three seekers glanced at each other before Star grinned down at him.

"Wait… you don't mean…" Bee's face flushed darkly

"Oh I do my little Bee."

"Oh Primus help me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so there may be smut next chapter or I may put it as a separate fic idk let me know what you'd rather also would you like a more dark and angsty ending oooor a happy fluffy everyone lives and its basically IDW ending because I cant choose either would work and be good for this AU


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!! There’s hot and steamy smut at the beginning of this chapter!! You’ve been warned!! This is your last fukin warning there is smut!!!

It was overwhelming, there were servos on his wings, grabbing his legs and stroking his cockpit, dipping into seems and vents. It was all a bit too much. Bee was overheating by the time he felt one of the seekers nipping his neck, panting and letting out small whines. He hadn’t put much thought into the situation, nor was he all that afraid of what was to come, it wasn’t like he was sealed. He of course had to thank the twins for helping him with that during his first heat, one of his more pleasant memories back in the Arc. He arched into Starscreams cockpit as he felt Skywarp dip his pointed digits into his hip plating, gasping and releasing his valve panel and letting a puddle of lubricants form under him. Bee writhed as the red seeker lifted him up and began to tease his port, two digits lazily pumping in and out.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Star purred against his audial

“Nn yeah… with my first ohh… heat…”

“So we could do this and you’d be completely fine?” Skywarp chirped before sliding three digits inside his valve snug against the leaders

Bee keened, wings fluttering beautifully behind him as he leaned back into Thundercracker. The blue seeker chuckled and petted the small seekers trembling wings.

“Think you can handle both me and Screamers spikes at once?”

“What about Sky…?”

Skywarp grinned, “Don’t worry bout me Bee I’m enjoying the show”

The rest was a blur, as soon as both spikes slipped into his valve his optics shorted and everything became a white blur of pure pleasure. By the time he had his third overload his optics slowly booted back online as he felt one of the spikes pop out, a shiver running through his frame. Star kept thrusting into him, slowly pushing the small flyer onto his back and leaning over him. He tapped softly on his cockpit glass, smiling as he waited for the little mech to open up for him. The two were momentarily distracted as they watched Skywarp get treated by the blue seeker, stunning sounds coming from the smaller of the two. Bee couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him as he looked back up at the trine leader with big loving eyes that made his spark melt.

“Open up for me little Bee?”

Bee blushed but nodded, glass splitting and parting, revealing his crystal blue spark pulsing rapidly. The habsuite froze, all optics on his spark, making him blush darker and duck his head in. Starscream gently grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards him, kissing him as he opened his own spark and pressed their chest plates together. Bumblebees frame jerked upon the contact between their sparks, gasping into the kiss. Star gently caressed his wings, petting them and rubbing them gently as he pulled the two back to the sitting position they started in. It took a moment for him to relax into the feeling of his spark intertwining with the seekers and the feeling of the other two settled deep within it. He soon found that the other two seekers were now at his side, nuzzling against his helm and petting his sides. Coolent was running down his face by the time they had pulled away, the bond completed as the four curled up together in the pillows and blankets.

“You alright Bee…?” Star asked softly

He nodded with a smile, “Yeah… yeah I’m ok… it’s going to take a moment to get used to this again…”

The three large seekers smiled at him, making his spark flip with a surge of happiness and a sudden true feeling of home. He curled up into their leaders side and closed his optics, recharge taking hold of his processor after the nights activities. 

“Get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow.” Thundercracker murmured, getting comfortable in their Small seeker pile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was new and refreshing, the bond between the four made Bee’s spark sing and all around a more excitable and happy seeker then he had been since he left the Arc, he could feel Stars pride over the fact.

“You need a new paint job to match ours!” Skywarp gasped as they walked towards the lift

“I do not!”

“I’m not saying get rid of the yellow I’m saying we invert it!”

“Invert it? Like switching my yellow with my black?” Bee looked up at him in amusement

“Exactly!”

Thundercracker sighed, arm around the teleporters shoulders, “You really are too much sometimes.”

Warp stuck his glossa out at his blue counterpart, “It’s why youl love me.”

Bee giggled, “Maybe if you show me what it would look like I’d be interested in changing my color scheme.”

Skywarps eyes lit up as his wings perked in excitement, “You mean it!?”

He shrugged, “Why not it's just paint.”

By the time the four got to the ocean's surface the purple seeker had gone into a full tangent about different colors and shades he could paint their little seeker in. 

“Alright that’s enough we have training to do!” Star snapped, trying his hardest to hide the smile that tried to make its way on his face

Bumblebee grinned and zipped up with his thrusters to give their leader a quick kiss on his cheek, ignoring the startled squawk from the red seeker. The little seeker giggled at his new trine leader as he landed, grinning up at him.

“Alright so, Bee, I want you to fly where Skywarp normally does. Right by my my left wing.”

“What!? Where will I go!!” Skywarp whined

“You’ll be behind me of course. With four of us we need to fly in a diamond pattern.”

Skywarp groaned, wings dipping in annoyance. 

“Come on we don’t have all day. We have another hour before the raid and I don’t want to look like a fool with an untrained new flight pattern!” 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Bee laughed and jumped into the air, transforming and spiraling up into the air

It took the other three a moment to register their fourth member flying around them, Starscream smirking before transforming and joining the small seeker with the other two following behind. The three easily fell behind their leader, Bee naturally taking his spot by Stars left wing.

“What do you say to a few rounds around the forest?” Star asked him

“Sounds perfect to me!” Bee gently bumped his wing against his leaders

The feeling of flying with others was just as perfect as he remembered, the feeling of air passing through his frame, the sound of another’s thrusters around him. It was everything he wanted and more. Breaking formation he flew over his new leader and blasted off at top speed with a spin, the laugh from Skywarp sped him on and he was quickly joined by the teleporter, the two laughing at the other two members complaints. When they were pinged for their return by Soundwave, Bee was the first to grumble in disappointment but was extremely excited to go on his first raid. Most of the time he wasn’t aloud to fight, the Autobots worried the Cons would discover his existence and try to kidnap him or Cliffjumper. 

When they landed back in front of the Nemesis most of the Decepticon forces were already getting ready to go out and fight, cleaning weapons and practicing on trees. There was an excitement bubbling about from the rest of his new team, which was new to him, whenever there was a mission from the Autobots there wasn’t much excitement as much as there was dread. He couldn’t help the smile that formed across his face at the sight of it all.

“Bee come on! Quick before we go let’s repaint you!!” Skywarp grinned and grabbed his servo

“Wait now??” Bee chirped in surprise, following him

“It’s perfect! Show those stupid Autobot’s what’s what now!” He cackled

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, “Fine, let's do this.”

Skywarp grinned back at him before warping the both into his and Thunders habsuite, going over to a shelving unit and grabbing paint cans. The colors were simple, a more golden yellow then his canary yellow and a deep black color that was very obviously Skywarps own.

“Where’d you get that yellow?”

“I stole it from Sunstreaker’s habsuite once as revenge for tackling me out of the sky and busting my wing up.” 

Bees optics widened, “That was you!? Sunstreaker was looking for that thing for weeks before he gave up!!”

Skywarp laughed, Bee quickly joining in, “They don’t call me the best pranker for nothing on this ship! Now let’s hurry before Screamer decides to pull our T-Cogs out from our intakes!”

Bee sat up on the berth and waited patiently as Warp went to work, carefully but quickly painting his yellow markings black and his old black markings a beautiful yellow, he even repainted his wings to match, giving them the same stripes the rest of the trine had the new yellow while leaving the rest black still. His helm got repainted so his yellows would match but he was surprised the purple seeker didn’t change his helm to be black as well. When the seeker was done Bee onlined his optics and grinned, examining his new look before standing and going over to the mirror in the corner of the habsuite. Skywarp teleported behind him with a small smile, arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it… thanks Warp..” Bee smiled up at him before looking back and frowning, “My optics though…”

“Miss the blue?”

He shrugged, “Kinda, they don’t look right.”

Skywarp hummed, lightly resting his chin on top of the small mechs helm, “What about a purple? Like a mix between your old optics and the con red?”

Bee’s optics lit up slightly as he thought about it, nodding and shutting down his optics to change their color one last time. When they onlined again he was met with a stunning magenta color that made him grin.

“Oh yeah. I like that a lot.” Bee looked up at Warp excitedly

Skywarp grinned back, “Oh those are nice, you gotta keep those.”

Bumblebee giggled, “Thanks Warpy.”

“We should get going, I can feel Starscream glaring at me.” 

He rolled his optics, “Let’s go then before he blows a gasket.”

The two teleported back next to Starscream and the other seekers, everyone clearly waiting on them. Star was about to snap at the both of them before he quickly lost his train of thought once he saw Bee’s new look.

“Do you like it…?” He whispered

“You look amazing…” 

“Now that Starscreams trine is finally here. Decepticons to the oil factory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell I didn’t know how to finish this chapter but oh well! Also as for your votes on this story’s ending I’ve heard your votes and I’ll just say this: maybe ;)


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Screamer we got Autobots coming in fast!”

Bumblebee was perched carefully on the oil factory’s fire escape, keeping an eye out for his old team to arrive. He counted a good 30 earth minutes for the bots to realize there was Con activity and get there. He quickly transformed and flew inside through the hole in the roof, landing next to his trine mates. Starscream looked down at him before grinning, running a digit over the seekers horn fondly.

“About time, I was hoping for some action!” Rumble called from Skywarps side with a grin

Bee giggled at the twins eagerness, grinning up at his leader and leaned into the soft touch on his helm. The sound of shouting from outside separated the two, making them look through the broken side wall and ready their weapons.

“You ready to show them what they lost?” Star purred into the mini seeker’s audial

“You know I am, they want to treat me as their enemy, I’ll show them who’s their enemy.”

Starscream smirked as he straightened himself and looked back to the entrance, opening up the com link.

“Keep those pesky Autobots away from the energon conductor! I don’t want to see a single cube out of place by the end of this!”

A slew of yes sir’s flew through the com line as the rest of the seekers and grounders made themselves ready for the Autobots. They were all but prepared to win this battle, no one was wanting to fail another energon run. The sound of gunfire filled the air, making the small seeker vent heavily in anticipation, adjusting his footing and aiming his null rays at the opening. The first mech to run in was none other than the Autobot twins, who seemed to freeze in confusion at the little mech staring them down with a fiery anger to his purple optics.

“Bee?”

Before the two had time to prepare the small seeker fired at them, nearly dodging the attack. He took to the air and started up his attack again, following the twins as they attempted to get past, his optics never leaving their frames. Sunstreaker finally snapped out of his surprised trance and skidded to a stop, and fired back, hitting the mini con in the shoulder. Bee hissed and glared at him, before resuming fire from his other null ray. The hole in his shoulder plating smoking and sparking. He barely made out Starscream's barked order to fall back and have Thundercracker quickly patch it before he was pulled down by the blue seeker himself. 

“I’m fine! Let me back in!” Bee panted, still fired up

“Don’t be stupid. Let me see that.”

“But- Star-?”

Thundercracker smiled at him, pulling out a cyber patch from his subspace, “Screamer will be fine, he knows what he’s doing.”

Bee sighed, smiling softly in return and watched the battle from the side lines. He glanced over Thundercrackers form at Skywarp and Rumble, as soon as he was let go he wandered over to them.

“Soo… what are you two doing exactly?”

Rumble looked over at him with a grin, “Ain’t it obvious? We’re converting the oil from these dumb pumps into energon! And then when it’s finished we’re takin them back to base!”

Bee nodded, watching the empty cubes provided by Soundwave fill with the oily substance. His attention was turned back to Starscream as he yelled out in frustration, a few of the mini bots giving him a hard time. Bumblebee glanced at Thundercracker who gave him a thumbs up before transforming and flying above them, sending Star a pulse through the bond to join him. His leader grinned and quickly followed suit, the two using their advantage to fire down and dog the Autobot’s on the ground. The familiar sound of Cliffjumper yelling at them in rage made the yellow seeker laugh. 

“Starscream! Bumblebee! Energons ready let’s get out of here!” Rumbles voice called over the gunfire

Bee quickly transformed and landed by the cassette, Starscream quickly following behind. 

“Keep them off our backs while we get these three set up kay Bee?”

“You got it Rumble!”

With that the mini seeker turned back towards the approaching Autobots, guns drawn and charging fast. Thinking quickly he set his null rays to his signature ‘stinger’ mode, electric ray shots that could pierce through the toughest of metals, and started firing back at his former team. Startled cries came from a few of the mini bots that were there as the shots hit their marks, the rushing bots slowed to a halt as they stared in shock. There were very few Autobots who knew of this base mod that was programmed into his frame, his previous twin and his carrier and sire figures were the only ones who did. The look he got when he hit Cliffjumper dead center, breaking his windshield, was murderous.

“Fall back I got this!” He snarled

“But Cliff!”

“Now!!”

The bots seemed hesitant but obliged, leaving the two alone. His twin slowly looked up at him, anger fueling his wires.

“So. You really are a con now.” 

“And your really a grounder. Funny how these things happen.” Bee sneered

“And you sound just like him. That coward of a seeker.”

Bumblebee snarled and fired at him, following the red mechs dodges dangerously close. “DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY TRINE LEADER THAT WAY.”

Cliff's arm was grazed by one of the shots, making him hiss and roll behind debris, clutching the scorched metal. With a grimace he transformed and sped out of the building, swerving to dodge every shot until he made it out of the building. Bumblebee growled in anger and transformed after him, speeding towards the rest of the fight. He fired at the red minicar, his anger growing as the mech continued to drive away seemingly unscathed to the seeker until the car was surrounded by the rest of the Autobots. 

"Bumblebee fall back! We have what we came for." Starscream's voice echoed over the com

"I almost had him!"

"Bee come on!"

He took one last look at the retreating mechs before following his own trine with a vented huff. He ignored the concerned field that brushed against his own from Skywarp as he passed him to his spot next to Starscream. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
